Bobby Kim
Perfil thumb|Bobby|250px *'Nombre Artístico:' Bobby Kim (버비킴) *'Nombre real:' 김도균 / Kim Do Kyun (Kim Do Kyoon) *'Apodo:' Bobby *'Profesión:' Cantante y Compositor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 176 cm. *'Peso:' 66 kg. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Acuario *'Agencia: 'Star Crew Entertainment (Corea del Sur) Biografía Bobby Kim debutó como cantante en 1994. En un principio, comenzó la carrera como rapero e integrante de Dr Reggae, el primer grupo de reggae coreano. Luego, a finales de los años noventa, en vez de cantar él mismo en los escenarios, prefirió dedicarse a escribir y componer canciones para célebres artistas como Sechskies, Drunken Tiger y T. En 2001, Bobby Kim regresó como integrante del trío hip-hop Bugga Kingz. Aunque su primer álbum no fue un éxito comercial, fue reconocido por los aficionados y críticos por su singular estilo hip-hop. Finalmente, en 2004, Kim lanzó su primer álbum solista, “Beats Within My Soul”, una producción muy aclamada por los críticos y amantes de hip-pop. En el mismo año del lanzamiento de este disco, Bobby Kim fue galardonado en Korean Music Award como el cantante del año. Hoy en día, el artista combina sus actividades de Bugga Kingz con las del solista, siendo indiscutiblemente, uno de los maestros de la música hip-pop de toda Corea, por lo que es conocido como “Hiphop daddy”.Bobby también participa en The Movement Crew un grupo de artistas hip hop que incluyen Tiger JK ode Drunken Tiger, Dynamic Duo, T y otros, por lo que ha aparecido en varias colaboraciones con ellos.En los años 2009 y 2010, ha colaborado con los artistas Gummy, Wheesung, Kim Boom Soo en un concierto especial llamado “The Vocalist”. Temas para Dramas * El Camino tema para Woman of 9.9 Billion (2019) * Cuz I Could Say I Love You tema para Remember (2016) * The Stranger tema para Doctor Stranger (2014) * You Forever ''tema para The Goddess of Fire, Jung Yi (2013) * ''Thank You! tema para I Summon You, Gold! (2013) * Afraid Of Love para Myung Wol the Spy (2012) * While We're Able To Love para Myung Wol the Spy (2012) * Only You tema para Couple Clinic: Love and War (2012) * Heartburn tema para Man of Honor (2011) * Still tema para Home Sweet Home (2010) * Fall In Love With You para Dr.Champ (2010) * Attraction (ft. Oh Joon Sung) para Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) * Die or Live para Dream (2009) * My Girl para Soul Special (2009) * Always para Friend, Our Legend (2009) * Il Nyun Eul Ha Roo Gat Ee para Money's Warfare (2007) * So Na Moo para White Tower (2007) * Nun Mo Reu Ji para Fashion 70's (2005) * Yak Han Nam Ja para Fashion 70's (2005) Drama *Soul Special (Especial para internet, 2009) Programas de TV *Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (KBS2, invitado) *Kim Jung Eun's Chocolate (SBS, invitado) *Music Travel LaLaLa (MBC, invitado) *Show! Music Core (MBC, invitado) Discografía 'Single' Colaboraciones *Double K - No Music No Life (Feat. Bobby Kim) (2012) *Double K - Climb High (feat. Bobby Kim & Sean2Slow) (2004) Música para Anuncio * Bobby Kim & Dynamic Duo | Aritaum CF Vídeos Musicales * Gummy & Bobby Kim - Love Recipe (MV OST) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Baseball *'Debut:' 1994 * Fue investigado por acoso sexual mientras iba en el vuelo KE023 desde Incheon rumbo a San Francisco el miércoles 14 del 2015, parecía estar borracho y cinco horas después del despegue empezó a gritar creando una escena bochornosa mientras tocaba la cintura de una asistente de vuelo.Los pasajeros dijeron que Kim lucía enojado por espacio de una hora.Después de que el avión llegó a San Francisco a las 10:13 de la mañana, fue escoltado fuera del avión para una investigación por parte del FBI y la seguridad del aeropuerto.Dos asistentes de vuelo de Corea, así como dos pasajeros más que estaban sentados junto a Kim, han sido llamados para dar su versión de los hechos. Videografia 더블케이&바비킴 - 너 하나만 못해 MV| Bobby Kim & Double K - You Aren't the Only One Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Star Crew Entertainment